El nacimiento de Link sombra
by Relampagozo03
Summary: Como surgió el mal dentro del héroe del tiempo, como el alma pura paso a convertirse en una sombra solitaria alejada del mundo. Por un pequeño error una persona paga un terrible precio.


**Descargo de responsabilidad ; la franquicia " la legenda de Zelda" no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Shijeru miyamoto, Nintendo y sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo soy poseedor de la historia.**

**El texto de esta historia no puede ser reproducida en cualquier forma, impresa o electrónica, sin la autorización expresa de su autor, salvo por breves pasajes de comentario u opinión.**

**En la medida en que las leyes de derechos de autor son capaces de proteger a esta obra, que está tan protegida.**

**Nota; **_este es un pequeño fic acerca del nacimiento de Link oscuro, un personaje de la saga the legend of Zelda del cual muchas personas se interesan por conocer sobre el, pero no hay respuestas concretas acerca de este personaje. Decidi escribir este fic para mostrar el nacimiento de Link oscuro de mi lado._

* * *

**El nacimiento de Link oscuro : **

Era un hermoso dia en Hyrule, el cielo azul estaba completamente despejado, no había ni una sola nube gris o blanca en el cielo. Los pastos no podían ser mas verdosos, la tierra de Hyrule había crecido muy bien desde que el héroe del tiempo logro derrotar a Ganondorf, pero ese héroe desapareció en un misterioso viaje. Para la suerte de las personas el héroe regreso a Hyrule hecho un joven adolecente de sus 17 años. Link el héroe del tiempo luego de regresar de Termina había entrenado mucho para una batalla importante que tenia contra su mayor enemigo, una persona mas profunda y resguardada que Ganon, una persona que pondría el fin a la paz de la tierra de Hyrule algo que nuestro héroe no pude permitir.

En las colinas de el campo Hyrule se podía ver una faceta de una persona sobre esta.

´Un misterio, una pesadilla de la cual no puedo despertar, eso es lo único que pasa por mi mente, el simple hecho de creerme mejor que todos y que nadie podría superar mi nivel me llevo a la locura. Siempre pienso por que eh de existir, porque nací en el mundo? Tanto tiempo ha pasado, que no recuerdo cual era mi misión, ese objetivo que me consumió totalmente, ese pensamiento que se apodero de mi mente ´,. Hablaba una voz desconocida.

El chico era una joven de piel clara, una túnica negra , con unas botas y guantes del mismo color, teniendo un escudo con el símbolo de Hyrule en su espalda y con la espada maestra en su mano. El tenia los ojos rojo claro, y su cara no parecía estar feliz, tenia su cabello largo de color blanco y tenia un pequeño pendiente en su oreja.

´Todos piensa que yo soy el malo, que yo soy el que trata de asesinar a mi doble, pero nadie se a puesto a pensar que el trata de matarme a mi, nadie ha pensado en mi razón de ser ni siquiera yo mismo ´,. Continuo Link sombra.

´ La oscuridad alguna vez fue luz, igual que la luz alguna vez fue oscuridad , esas fueron las palabras de esa chica, pero hoy todavía no entiendo su significado ´ – Dijo en un suspiro Link sombra mientras se encogía de hombros - ´ Todo era mucho mejor, antes de que ella llegara a mi vida, antes de que ella decidiera usarme para su beneficio, hoy te recuerdo y me acuerdo del odio y el amor que llegue a sentir por ti Saria´,. Dijo mientras guardaba su espada y se alejaba de la colina con el anochecer.

* * *

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA **

Hace unos años , el reino de Hyrule se vio amenazado por Ganondorf el rey gerudo de la época , el cual había robado la trifuerza del poder de las manos del rey y con ella logro hacerse con el reino de Hyrule. Pero gracias a la valentía y a la fuerza de las diosas , un joven guerrero acompañado de una hada , lograron derrotar a Ganon enviándolo a su eminente muerte. La princesa Zelda , se encargo de enviar al joven a su propia época , pero lo que ella no sabia era lo que había ocurrido cuando el joven fue sellado por primera ves durante 7 años. Ella no pudo enterarse de lo que ocurría con el chico, ya que estaba escondida como un Sheik para su protección y no podía interferir en asuntos espirituales.

Pero, durante esos 7 años de sello, la mente del chico se encontraba en una especie de suspensión, manteniéndose consiente incluso estando presente en una especie de mundo de los sabios.

Sin lugar a dudas, Link se encontraba en el reino de los sabios, ellos planeaban utilizar la cámara de los sabios para despertar a Link y darle su misión, pero sabia que el poder de las diosas no le permitiría sellar completamente al joven por lo que los 6 decidieron adentrarlo a su reino secreto solo conocidos por ellos mismos.

El joven guerrero, paso sus primeros 3 años de sellado entrenando sus habilidades como espadachín con la ayuda de Darunia el sabio de fuego y Impa la sabia de las sombras, todo iba perfectamente y el guerrero se iba preparando para la misión que Rauru le quería encomendar. Link por primera vez estaba feliz, mas como tutores , lo sabios actuaban como los hermanos de Link, teniendo mucha interacción con Darunia , e incluso Impa lo trataba como un hermano pequeño.

Pero había alguien del grupo que se mantenía callada, durante esos 3 años, apenas le dirigió la palabra al joven guerrero, Saria se había mantenido seria y distante, muchas veces cortante y desinteresada hacia Link. Link había terminado uno de sus grandes entrenamientos con Rauru para tranquilizar su mente y poder enfocarse en una acción.

´Buen entrenamiento chico ´,. Felicito Rauru con una sonrisa a Link.

´Gracias sabio de la luz ´,. Dijo Link con una revenrencia.

Estando completamente agotado por el gasto de su energía, el chico decidió dar un pequeño paseo por las praderas del reino para llegar al rio y poder refrescarse. No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar, rápidamente Link clavo su espada y dejo su escudo en la hierva, arrodillándose en la orilla el chico metió sus manos en el agua y vio su propia sonrisa. Ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de que siempre estaba feliz en el reino, tal vez por que tenia amigos, tal vez porque sentía la familia que no pudo tener.

´Entonces me faltan otros 4 años aquí eh, jeje, creo que no me molestaría durar toda la vida aquí ´,. Dijo el peli rubio arrojándose agua a la cara.

´Ese pensamiento no es el adecuado ´,. Dijo una voz seria tras el chico.

´Wuao, Saria, ya me hablas de nuevo? ´,. Pregunto el chico poniéndose de pie y volteándose con una sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa de Link cambio al ver la cara de seriedad y penumbra que tenia Saria figurada en el rostro. El no entendía por que ella ser tan callada y distante con el, la ultima vez que se encontraron ella fue muy amable en el mundo real, enseñándole una canción y incluso considerándolo un buen amigo o incluso mucho mas que eso, pero desde que llego al reino de los sabios, su actitud era diferente a la Saria de siempre, alegre, motivadora, compasiva y piadosa.

El silencio se hizo cargo del momento, el viento movía las hojas de un lado a otro meciendo las suavemente en un vaivén. Link por mantener su cortesía y decencia se quedo callado observando confundido el rostro serio de la chica Kokiri. Pero luego de unos minutos el joven héroe se impaciento y frunciendo el ceño apretó los puños y se aproximo a decir.

´Oye dime que te sucede Saria, porque no eres la misma desde que llegue a este lugar? Porque ahora estas tan callada y ni siquiera te dignas a saludarme, eh? ´,. Pregunto el chico mientas tenia una mirada firme y preocupada.

´No soy la misma Link? Como sabes tu, ni siquiera te dignaste a conocerme, tu siempre vivías solo en tu casa y suplicándole al gran árbol Deku que te diera un hada , cosa que nunca sucedía ´dijo tranquilamente la chica sin cambiar su expresión.

´Hasta que Navi vino a mi! ´,. Dijo algo desafiante y Navi se agito de arriba para abajo en una seña de asentimiento.

´Y logro alejarte de mi ´,. Continuo secamente la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos.

´No juzgo tus acciones de partir y dejar el bosque Kokiri, tu madre te dejo con el Gran Árbol Deku para que no murieras en la guerra, fuiste uno de nosotros, fuiste un Kokiri como todos nosotros , éramos iguales y ni siquiera eso te importo? Tu siempre serás un Hylian, pero para mi sigues siendo ese triste niño solo que quería ser un Kokiri de verdad ´,. Dijo mientras luchaba por mantener la misma expresión.

´Adonde quieres llegar? No entiendo de que me estas hablando, yo siempre fui considerado como un Kokiri ante los ojos de todos y de cada uno de los habitantes del bosque, claro que algunas veces era excluido de algunas actividades, pero te aseguro que el hecho de yo ser un Hylian no tuvo nada que ver en eso ´,. Dijo mientras tenia una mirada de incertidumbre.

´Claro, sabes lo que nos decía el gran árbol Deku? Si un Kokiri sale del bosque, morirá y si un Kokiri pasa mucho tiempo en el bosque perdido alejado de la rama del gran árbol se convertirá en un demonio conocido como un Skull kid, todas esas historias que nos contaba el gran árbol Deku acerca de los Skull Kid y como alguno de ellos asesinaron a nuestros padres , adivina que, eran mentiras´,. Dijo finalmente mientras camino un poco hacia el frente.

´Nuestros padres no fueron asesinados por los Skull kid, nuestros padres no murieron por salir del bosque Kokiri, nuestros padres murieron bajo la daga sanguinaria de tu padre ´,. Dijo señalando con desprecio al joven rubio.

Link abrió los ojos de la impresión, el sabia que su madre había muerto y que su padre sufrió su misma desgracia, pero el nunca se entero de que su padre estaba en el bosque Kokiro junto a su madre. Temblando un poco Link alzo la mirada para ver a Saria señalándolo con desprecio.

´De que rayos hablas? Mi padre era un inocente que murió en la guerra civil como mi madre, mi padre era un hombre noble, uno de los Guardianes de la Familia Real y miembro de los Caballeros Hylian, hasta que fue asesinado en la batalla, el nunca pudo asesinar a alguien ´,. Dijo mientras se volteo para no mirar a la chica.

´Mhp, tu padre, el gran capitán de las fuerzas Hyrule, vino con su esposa al bosque Kokiri, tu madre fue a llevarte ante el gran árbol Deku mientras tu padre se quedo en la entrada montando guardia con su espada, mis padres se asustaron al ver a este sujeto desconocido con una espada en su mano, ellos fueron hacia el y el les conto de la guerra mis padres intentaron ayudarlo, pero los soldados invadieron el lugar, asesinando todo lo que veían, inesperadamente tu padre logro salvar a mis padres y los llevo a la zona secreta, donde ellos le dieron la daga kokiri pero este, para el terror de mis padres revelo su verdad , tu padre era un miembro infiltrado de las fuerzas enemigas, el estaba con el rey de Hyrule para algún día hacerse con la trifuerza del poder en manos del rey y la trifuerza de la sabiduría en manos de la hija nacida de la reina´,. Dijo secamente la chica sin mostrar ninguna expresión

´Sin compasión, tu padre asesino a mis padres , enterrando sus cuerpos y dejando la daga Kokiri clavada en el cuerpo de mi padre, el ese marcho con su esposa mientras los soldados se retiraron, yo entre a la zona secreta y vi a mis padre muertos, pasaron los días y yo no podía dormir con el recuerdo de mis padres, siendo una niña de unos 5 años esta perturbada, en un acto de desesperación, tome la daga y me hice un símbolo en mi pequeño brazo izquierdo, el símbolo del alfa y el omega, el comienzo y el final ´,. Dijo finalmente mientras se arremedo la manga enseñándole el símbolo del alfa y el omega.

´Eso no es cierto ´,. Grito Link en desesperación mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a correr para alejarse de ella.

Las lagrimas corrían por los ojos húmedos de Link, el no creyó ni una sola de las palabras de la chica Kokiri, pero cuando ella le enseño ese símbolo, una gran duda se planto en el fondo de su corazón.

Link mientras corría por la pradera, logro escuchar una tonada movida que venia desde los arboles. Mientras corría dirigió su mirada a los arboles y juro verlos moverse. Abriendo los ojos bruscamente pudo ver como la rama de un árbol se acerco hacia el.

Sacando su espada , Link corto la rama antes de que se acercara mas a el, pero al hacerlo miles de ramas corrieron hacia el. Preocupado hizo lo único que creyó prudente, mientras su espada tenia un brillo azul, Link dio un giro el cual lo rodeo de una especie de tornado azul giratorio, el cual logro protegerlo de las ramas.

El tornado paro , pero Link cayo de espaldas contra el suelo al ver a Saria parada frente a el.

En el suelo, las ramas atraparon los brazos , pies y el cuello de Link. Dejándolo sin su espada el chico estaba al merced de la chica Kokiri.

´Los pecados hechos con sangre, deben pagarse con sangre…Link ´ ,. Dijo siniestramente mientras sacaba la daga Kokiri de su manga.

´Espera Saria, no lo hagas!, Alguien ayúdeme, Ruto, Rauru, hermano ayúdenme! ´,. Gritaba en desesperación el chico intentando zafarse del agarre de las ramas pero era imposible.

La chica se puso de pie en el pecho del chico, lentamente se sentó sobre el joven peli rubio y este cerro los ojos esperando que el golpe sea certero. Saria miro al chico una vez mas , y se aproximo hacia el y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios Link.

Este beso, fue tan rápido que Link juraría que no pudo sentirlo, tal vez por el miedo que tenia de que una de sus amigas seria la que acabara con el.

´No puedo matarte Link ´,. Dijo con la cabeza gacha la chica mientras sonaba algo quebrada – ´dime porque me dejaste con la palabra en la boca cuando te fuiste de el bosque Kokiri la primera vez? Porque? ´,. Dijo mientras comenzaba a romperse en un llanto

Link abrió lentamente los ojos, al sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla, el logro ver una lagrima colada en su mejilla , alzando la vista logro ver como Saria estaba llorando lentamente sobre este. Link intento zafarse una vez mas, pero las ramas mantuvieron su poder de agarre.

´LINK! ´,. Gritaron unas voces conocidas por Link al mismo tiempo.

Darunia, ruto, Rauru, Impa y Nabooru habían llegado al lugar preocupados. Todos rodearon a Link que estaba atado por ramas en el suelo con Saria sollozando sobre este. Ruto levanto a Saria y Darunia desprendió a Link de las ramas.

´Vamos chicos olvidemos esto, volvamos a entrenar Link ´,. Dijo seriamente impa acercándose.

´Para que!? Si mi padre era un traidor , un tirano, porque yo debo ser el héroe, no soy mas que un simple Hylian, que les hace pensar que yo soy el héroe que ustedes tanto esperan!? ´,. Grito desesperado el chico.

´Como sabes de tu padre Link? ´,. Pregunto severamente Rauru acercándose y logrando intimidar un poco al rubio por el tono de su voz.

´..yo..yo…se lo conte maestro Rauru, no pude soportar mas tiempo…con el recuerdo de mis padres, lo siento ´,. Dijo entre sollozos Saria.

´Pero que has hecho!? ´,. Grito Rauru asustando a Saria y Link.

Las caras de Darunia, Ruto, Impa y Nabooru cambiaron a unas miradas serias y determinadas.

´Link, tu debes confiar y creer en ti mismo, tu debes ser fuerte, tu padre fue alguien noble hermano ´,. Dijo Darunia intentando animar a Link.

´NO, mi padre era el enemigo de Hyrule!, y fue bueno que muriera en la guerra , ya que el debió ser un ladrón seguramente si buscaba la trifuerza del poder y sabiduría ´,. Dijo el chico sacando de si mismo el brazo de Darunia bruscamente.

Con un suspiro Darunia golpeo a Link fuertemente en el estomago y este callo al suelo. Arrodillado y agarrándose el estomago Link no podía pronunciar una sola palabra por lo fuerte del golpe. Navi Salió a su rescate pero al intentar hacer algo , fue dormida por el poder de Rauru. Los sabios menos Saria, que observaba todo con llorando y pidiéndoles a los demás que no lo hicieran.

Los Sabios rodearon en un cirulo a Link, este con un ojo entrecerrado alzo la mirada aun estando en el suelo y logro ver como los Sabios dispararon al cielo unos rayos de luz con diferentes colores, amarillo, rojo, azul, morado y naranja. Los 5 rayos de colores golpearon fuertemente al chico y este solo logro sentir el dolor profundo.

Link sentía como la carne se le desprendía del cuerpo, un dolor que ninguna persona debería soportar, los ojos de Link comenzaron a ponerse blancos, su piel comenzó a tomar un color pálido , mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente. El dolor comenzó a hacerse mas profundo con cada momento que pasaba, Link podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera siendo quemado por las llamas del mismo infierno.

Los minutos pasaron, Saria no podía soportar ver como los otros sabios continuaban con la separación del alma de Link, ella hundió su cara en sus manos y dio un fuerte llanto , el cual lleno de remordimiento a los otros sabios. Finalmente, el ataque se detuvo, el cuerpo de Link cayo fuertemente en el suelo y una sombra oscura salió de su cuerpo camino hasta donde Saria.

´Q…que me sucedió…Saria? ´,. Dijo débilmente la sombra oscura parándose frente a Saria.

Saria levanto la mirada y se espanto al ver la sombra de Link frente a ella , con un fuerte grito ella corrió a los brazos de Ruto y se quedo allí mientras continuaba su llanto.

Link tenia un mirada de confusión, viendo como Saria lloraba en los brazos de Ruto. Link comenzó a dirigir su mirada a un cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso, acerándose lentamente. La sombra de Link se espanto al ver un cuerpo de un chico de piel clara, de pelo rubio , y que era su propio cuerpo.

´Que demonios es esto!? ´,. Grito retrocediendo la sombra de Link.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que era extraño. La cara de miedo de la sombra de Link cambio a una cara de horror y espanto puro al ver que su traje ahora era negro, su pelo era claramente blanco y pero todo lo demás era simplemente una sombra.

´Que me hicieron!? ´,. Grito asustado y sorprendido la sombra de Link.

´Hemos desprendido tus recuerdos y tu conciencia de este reino y lo hemos materializado en esa sombra que eres actualmente ´,. Explico seriamente Impa con los brazos.

´Pero como pueden hacerme esto!? No se supone que me darían una misión importante para salvar Hyrule del tal Ganondorf ese en 4 años? Por que rayos me hacen esto!? ´,. Grito desesperado la sombra de Link.

´Eso ya no es así, el héroe del tiempo debe ser puro de corazón y alma, lamentablemente las palabras y revelaciones de Saria lograron implantar la semilla de la duda y la incertidumbre en tu ser y eso algún día se convertiría en algo mucho peor, no podemos arriesgarnos, no podemos dejar que un posible mal ronde el reino de Hyrule, por lo que ahora en adelante tu serás la sombra del verdadero héroe de tiempo que es este que esta durmiendo aquí ´,. Dijo Nabooru mientras le mostraba al Link en el suelo.

´Están diciendo…que crearon otro Link, a base de mi cuerpo , pero sin los recuerdos de los últimos 3 años? Esta vueltos locos todos ustedes!? ´,. Grito enojado mientras buscaba su espada pero luego recordó que esta en su cuerpo.

´Link sombra, desde ahora en adelante serás conocido como la sombra de el héroe del tiempo, seras maldecido bajo las pesadillas nocturnas con el tormento de que eres un asesino ´,. Dijo mientras dio un paso al frente Darunia.

´Hermano , no digas eso hermano!´,. Pidió la sombra del héroe del tiempo.

´No puedo ser hermano de alguien que tenga aunque sea una pizca de maldad en su corazón, lo lamento niño , pero así son las cosas ´,. Dijo con los brazos cruzados el rey goron.

El corazón de Link sombra se partió, ser despreciado por el que se consideraría su hermano mayor y los demás fue demasiado para el, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse algo húmedos.

´En cuanto a ti, que fuiste la causante de todo esto, serás maldita con la suprimision total de todos tus poderes como sabia, aparte de eso tu cargo de sabia del bosque seguirá intacto , pero las mismas pesadillas que atormentaran a la sombra del héroe del tiempo te seguirán de la misma manera y ante todo , siempre deberos mostrar felicidad a toda hora y sobre todo cuando el verdadero héroe del tiempo este presente´,. Dijo Rauro seriamente hablándole a Saria y esta sintió levemente.

´Callanse!, yo soy el único héroe del tiempo, no hay ningún héroe verdadero ni ninguna sombra del héroe, yo sigo siendo Link!´,. grito mientras tomaba una pose desafiante.

´Ves, el mal esta empezando, la rebeldía es el primer paso hacia el camino oscuro ´,. Dijo Impa mientras tomaba una pose defensiva.

´No…no pueden simplemente hacerme a un lado, es mi vida, yo no les pedí a ustedes que me hiciera su maldito héroe del tiempo! ´,. Grito mientras la sombra que rodeaba su piel se esparció revelando su piel blanca como la leche.

Los sabios se impresionaron al ver como la sombra que lo rodeo se desprendió rápidamente y regreso a el , envolviéndolo en una aura oscura y de maldad.

Link oscuro extendió su mano a un lado y de momento, las sombras comenzaron a reunirse en su mano tomando forma de la espada maestra exactamente, pero esta era diferente, el mango era de color negro y el símbolo de color rojo intenso, su hoja blanca ahora estaba rodeada de el aura oscura que emanaba del cuerpo de Link oscuro.

´Hahaha, no me dejaran fuera!´,. grito mientras el aura en su cuerpo exploto frenéticamente disparándose a todos lados.

Nabooru saco su lanza rápidamente y se aproximo hacia Link oscuro, pero este sintió el movimiento hostil hacia el, y rápidamente dio un enorme salto en el aire. Nabooru se quedo observando asustada eso y sobre todo ya que Link oscuro con una sonrisa malévola comenzaba a descender dando vueltas. Link oscuro impacto su espada maestra en la lanza de Nabooru partiéndola en 2. Con una gran velocidad Link oscuro dio un giro y le dio una patada en el estomago a Nabooru y rápidamente dio un pequeño salto acompañado de otro giro y golpeo nuevamente a Nabooru pero esta vez en la boca haciéndola caer de espaladas contra el suelo.

Nabooru abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver como la hoja de la espada maestra estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuello. Con respiraciones cortantes y desesperadas Nabooru alzo la mirada para ver la mirada de Link oscuro, una mirada que era hielo puro.

´Desde hoy las reglas cambian, yo partiere al mundo real al mismo tiempo que pasen los siguientes 4 años y seré liberado de aquí junto a el, una vez estando en el mundo real , estaré libre de cualquier control o contacto con ustedes y mantendré todos mis recuerdos sean cuales sean, es eso o ver morir a la sabia del desierto en su propio reino ´,. Dijo mientras acerco la espada maestra un poco mas tocando el cuello de Nabooru.

Al mínimo contacto con el cuello de Nabooru su cuello comenzó a sangran un poco, la hoja no era muy filosa en la punta, de hecho era un espada que se caracterizaba por su fuerte filo en los costados , pero en la punta solo era eso, una punta, pero el poder oscuro de Link oscuro logro hacer que la punta sea tan filosa como los bordes.

´Alto!, Link no puedes hacer esto ´,. Grito Saria deteniéndose a unos metros de Link y Nabooru.

´No hable contigo , niña del bosque, hablo con el anciano del búho, que dices abuelo , prefieres ver a una sabia morir o me darás mi libertad? ´,. Pregunto mientras miraba con sus ojos rojos claros a Rauru.

´Tu ganas Link oscuro, cuando pasen los 4 años, perderemos todo el contacto hacia ti y tu con nosotros, podrás hacer lo que te plazca en la tierra de Hyrule y sus alrededores , pero sabrás que el héroe del tiempo tendrá todo el derecho para enfrentarte y matarte y esa no será uno de nuestros deseos ´,. Explico seriamente Rauru.

´Me parece bien, pero una cosa mas ´,. Dijo alejando su espada del cuello de Nabooru y mirando a todos los sabios.

´Quiero enfrentarme en un combate contra el, cuando este listo, por supuesto, ya que asumo que lo mantendrán dormido por esos próximos 4 años y como no recordara los anteriores 3 no sabrá todas las técnicas que eh obtenido, cierto? ´,. Dijo sabiendo la respuesta y todos menos Saria y Ruto asintieron.

´De acuerdo, Link te enfrentara cuando cumpla nuestra misión te parece? ,. Dijo Impa dando un paso al frente.

´Perfecto, pero quiero que el sepa de mi existencia, un combate de practica con el antes de que cumpla su estúpida misión, quiero enfrentarme a el en una de las pruebas que ustedes les darán ´,. Dijo mientras miro su antiguo cuerpo con desprecio.

´Como sabes de las pruebas? Si ni siquiera sabes concretamente la misión? ´,. Grito sorprendido Darunia.

´Hahahaha, por favor panza de barril cortado, ustedes utilizaron su ataque en mi y en mi hada, la cual supongo que se quedara con el tonto héroe, todos sus conocimientos ahora están en mi cabeza, todos sus sentimientos todos sus pensamientos están conmigo sabios, cometieron un terrible error al alejarme de ustedes y el tonto será el que pague, quiero enfrentarme a el en la prueba de Ruto si no es mucha molestia ´,. Dijo con una falsa humildad al final que ninguno les creyó.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Ruto acepto que el se enfrentara a Link antes de que cumpla su misión en el lago Hylian.

Los 6 crearon un portal hacia el mundo real para Link oscuro, este supo que debía irse y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el portal. Con confianza ya que sabia los pensamientos de los 5 sabios y ninguno podía pensar algo sin que venga a su mente por igual, de por si, Link oscuro se había convertido en un enlace hacia los sabios a excepción de Saria. Apunto de irse Link oscuro se detuvo y se dio vuelta.

Las caras serias y algo enojadas de Darunia, Impa ,Rauru, Ruto y Nabooru que lo miraban con desprecio al joven que podría ser el símbolo de paz en el mundo completo y que ahora se había convertido en una semilla del mal.

´Cuando dijiste que te deje con la palabra en la boca, esa no fue mi intensión, sabias? ´,. Dijo seriamente mientras miraba a Saria.

´Yo si te ame Saria, pero eso fue antes de que todo esto sucediera, pero siempre habrá una oportunidad para el verdadero amor ´,. Dijo seriamente Link sombra.

Las palabras de Link sombra lograron hacer que Saria abriera los ojos, mientras estos volvieron a tonarse húmedos nuevamente, pero esta logro controlarse antes de llorar nuevamente.

´La oscuridad alguna vez fue luz, al igual que la luz alguna vez fue oscuridad, tu eres un ejemplo de ello Link, yo también te amare por siempre, pero mi mente siempre tendra desprecio a las acciones cometidas por tu padre, lo siento ´,. Dijo tristemente la peli verde.´

´Saben , que si yo existo con el, uno de los 2 deberá morir? ´,. Pregunto sonando mas afirmante Link oscuro.

´Estamos consientes de ello, pero dudo que te atrevas a matarlo o viceversa antes de su combate final ´,. Dijo con un suspiro Ruto.

´No me culpen por el camino que estoy dispuesto a elegir desde ahora, ustedes me alejaron de mi vida por su ritual , en palabras sabias escritas por mi padre escritas en el libro que tu quemaste Rauru, después de todo esta es la cuestión, mueres como héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano ´,. Dijo mientras miraba sobre su hombro.

Con esas ultimas palabras Link oscuro se adentro en el portal alejándose del reino de los sabios para no regresar nunca mas a ese lugar santo, que se había convertido en un lugar con caos.

´La cuestión siempre será la misma, el sintió mis pensamientos y descubrió toda la verdad sobre sus padres, Saria, el padre de Link era uno de los caballeros que protegían a la hija de la reina, su deber era velar por la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, pero el también sabia que su amado rey tenia la trifuerza del poder consigo, por lo que le juro a la reina proteger tanto al rey como a su hija, con esto el padre de Link se adentro en las fuerzas enemigas y descubrió que atacarían el reino de Hyrule muy pronto, el decidió poner a su familia a salvo y eligió el bosque Kokiri, ya estando allí tus padres se aceraron y tropas del rey atacaron el bosque pensando que el padre de Link era un traidor ya que solo la reina sabia que el se había infiltrado en las líneas enemigas, tus padres lo ayudaron a pelear y esconderse , pero luego ellos le hablaron de ti , ellos a diferencia de los demás Kokiri lograron salir a las afueras del bosque, pero en uno de esos viajes tardaron demasiado y sus vidas estaba en tiempo regresivo, de repente tu madre murió al terminar de contar la historia y tu padre intento suicidarse con la daga Kokiri, el padre de Link intento evitar eso pero en el forcejeo, el le clavo la daga a tu padre y así fue como todo sucedió, el padre de Link murió al día siguiente junto con la reina recibiendo una enorme lanza la cual logro atravesar a ambos obteniendo su muerte ´,. Explico seriamente Rauru a la chica del bosque.

´Pero que hay de este Link, el tambien tiene derecho a conocer la verdad de su padre ´,. Pido suplicante Saria.

´No, Link no necesita saber sobre su padre, el solo debe saber que su padre era un miembro de las fuerzas de Hyrule y que murió en la guerra, si el descubre la verdad su alma pura se infectara como paso con Link oscuro, aunque si sabe todo desde el comienzo como Link oscuro sabe ahora quizás las cosas puedan ser diferentes, pero es mejor ir por un juego seguro ´,. Dijo Impa seriamente y los demás asintieron.

Saria se volteo a ver el antiguo cuerpo de Link oscuro , que es el nuevo cuerpo del nuevo héroe del tiempo, y luego se volteo a donde estaba el vórtice que envió a Link oscuro al mundo real. Poniendo su mano en su pecho , Saria logro sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente , pero ella se sentía vacía , el amor de su vida se había ido y nunca mas regresaría.

**FINAL DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

* * *

´Muchos pensaran que mi intensión era asesinar a Link, pero lo único que quiero es volver a ser el mismo de antes, mis actos cometidos en el reino de los sabios no tienen perdón, atacar a un sabio y amenazarlo con lleva a la muerte misma de la persona, me gustaría volver a ser el héroe del tiempo y estar con mis amigos los 5 sabios y estar con mi amor…Saria, pero el destino me jugo una mala pasada, no puedo culpar a Saria, ella no sabia que sus padres eran muy rebeldes y que se iban del bosque frecuentemente, no puedo culpar a nadie de lo que yo mismo hice ´,. Dijo Link oscuro mientras caminaba dentro del lon lon ranch.

Link oscuro entro al gran corral donde no habían ni un solo caballo, fuera del corral estaban algunas personas como Malon y su madre y otros conocidos de Link observando el combate que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Link oscuro dirigió su mirada al este donde logro ver a unos cuantos Zoras y sentada en la cerca se encontraba la reina de los Zoras y sabia del agua Ruto. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente un poco mas al norte donde se encontraba la princesa Zelda vestida de Sheik por alguna extraña razón y junto a ella estaba Impa con sus brazos cruzados. Volteándose dirigió ahora su mirada al oeste donde vio fácilmente una manada de Gorons y Darunia estaba allí. Dirigiendo su mirada un poco al norte logro ver a unos ancianos y allí estaba Rauru. Ahora volteando a ver tras el se encontraba Nabooru nueva líder de los Gerudo observándolo fijamente. Finalmente Link oscuro dirigió su mirada al norte , muy al norte donde estaba claramente Saria parada observando lo que podría ser su ultimo combate visto gracias a que no posee sus poderes de Sabia para evitar morir en la tierra de Hyrule.

Link oscuro comenzó a caminar hacia el norte donde parado en el centro se encontraba Link, el héroe del tiempo, el cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo y ahora posee un alma desconocida. Link oscuro sabe en el interior que el es el bueno, pero no justifica sus motivos para sus acciones por lo que jugara como el malo que intenta asesinar al héroe del tiempo.

" Si con esta batalla recupero mi honor, mi cuerpo y mi antigua vida , que así sea " pensó mientras se detuvo a unos centímetros de Link.

´No veo la razón de tu existencia, ser endemoniado, pero como eres uno de los esbirros de Ganondorf mi deber es destruirte ´,. Dijo desafiante mente Link.

Link oscuro solo se quedo callado observando a Link con una mirada tranquila, pero determinada.

" La cuestión es simple, mueres como un héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano, si no te mato aquí Link, y recupero mi cuerpo, podrías hacerlo mismo que yo hice y cometer los mismo errores " pensó Link oscuro sacando su espada.

" Si no te mato aquí sombra, nadie mas lo hará! " pensó Link sacando su espada por igual.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, ambos Link pusieron al mismo tiempo sus espadas maestras en los cuellos de su oponente. Mirándose seriamente con una rivalidad de muerte, los 2 Link estaban apunto de iniciar una batalla donde solo uno lograra salir vivo, pero sea cual sea el vencedor, ambos serán recordados como los héroes del tiempo que sacrificaron sus vidas por la paz en la tierra.

**FIN**

* * *

**Que les pareció chicos? Debo decir que tenia esto en mente y necesitaba sacarlo de mi, dejemes informarles que no pienso continuar esto, aunque seria interesante ver la pelea entre los 2 Link, algún día , quizás me anime a escribir la pelea de estos 2 bravos guerreros, todo dependerá de ustedes y lo que digan.**

**Por cierto los diferentes nombres que Dark Link recibía eran estos así que déjeme explicarles cada uno: **

**Sombra del héroe del tiempo ; esto era como un nombre o titulo dado por los sabios para referirse a Link sombra, en todo caso es lo mismo que Link sombra.**

**Link sombra; este lo tenia cuando estaba en el reino de los sabios , cuando solo era una sombra sin piel. **

**Link oscuro; este lo tiene después de quitarse la extraña capa de oscuridad de su piel, revelando su tono claro de piel. Actualmente lo lleva consigo.**

**Me despido y gracias a todos lo que gastaron su valioso tiempo para dedicarse a leer esta pequeña historia creada por mi. Me despido y nos veremos en otro fanfic**


End file.
